


Colored Rings

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Summer Fest - Week Five - Olympics</p>
<p>Sousuke wakes up and needs to be comforted by his Olympian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colored Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m seriously getting so bad at making up titles and summaries lol

Eyes snapping open, breath caught for a moment, Sousuke woke up with a force he had forgotten. Digging his palms into his eyes he took deep breaths, the ghost of a nightmare plaguing him, lingering just outside of memory, just outside of thought. Like something you can’t see because it’s always behind you, knowing it is there, but never being able to focus on it. He let the dream slip away, not wanting to think of it any further as he brought his hands down, opening his eyes and staring out into their illuminated room.

 

Rolling up onto his side he saw that the shades hadn’t been pulled down last night, forgotten to them as he and Rin fell into bed. The morning light came through the window, a sunny patch warming Rin’s bare back, covers having been kicked down by Sousuke sometime during the night. Their room was warm, the sweat on the back of his own neck uncomfortable, but likely due to his dream.

 

He let his fingers run over the warm skin, feeling Rin’s body rise with a deep breath. Running his fingers along the expanse of Rin’s back, stopping to trace the circles between his shoulders. He felt Rin take another deep breath, his boyfriend stirring from his sleep.

 

“Sousuke?” he asked, voice slurred with fatigue.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What are you doing awake,” he mumbled, turning his head to face him and stuffing his arms under his pillow. His eyes were still closed, a frown on his lips. “What time is it?”

 

“Not sure,” Sousuke admitted, leaning forward and kissing Rin’s shoulder. He moved further, getting on his stomach, holding himself up with his arms as he kissed the colors on Rin’s back. “Still haven’t gotten used to seeing these.”

 

“Seeing what?” Rin asked, sighing as Sousuke’s lips traveled along his warm skin. His hand slid down to the small of Rin’s back before sliding back up and letting himself lie against the other’s back. Rin made a slight noise of discomfort before shifting with a sigh. “Hair tickles.”

 

“Your rings,” Sousuke answered, not moving his head back. Instead he turned, pressing his forehead against the muscle between Rin’s shoulderblades. “Still haven’t gotten used to them.”

 

“It’s been months,” Rin chuckled, the sound muffled by his pillow.

 

Sousuke whispered against his back, so soft no sound came out, his lips brushing against Rin before pulling back, lying back against his pillow. 

 

“Hm?” Rin sighed, blinking open his eyes. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Sousuke yawned. Rin frowned, pulling out his hand and grabbing Sousuke’s face, directing it towards him. His thumb ran along the soft skin under his eye, tracing the dark bag there.

 

“I thought they stopped,” Rin said.

 

“It’s—I did too,” Sousuke said, amending what he wanted to say. From the furrow of his brow he knew Rin caught it despite only just waking up, knowing he was going to play it off as nothing. “We don’t have anything to do today, do we?”

 

“Not until tonight, why?”

 

Sousuke grabbed the hand on his cheek, pulling it further from Rin, rolling onto his back. Rin got the hint, getting up and sliding into the space Sousuke made for him between his legs, arms on either side of his head. He settled against his hot body, feeling disheartened by the night sweat on him. Sousuke’s hands slid around his sides, settling on the space between his shoulders, touching the ink he could not see.

 

“What did you say when I asked you why there?” Sousuke asked. “Something about how these muscles carried you to your dream?”

 

“That they carried me to our dream,” Rin said, now fully awake. Sousuke smiled at him, soft and sweet. No creases left in his forehead, no pain in his eyes. “What’s wrong Sousuke?”

 

“Nothing,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around Rin and pulling him down. He lifted his legs up, thighs holding Rin between them. His hands roamed the expanse of his back, breathing in deep. “Nothing. Do you think they can carry me to a better dream than I just had?”

 

Rin was silent, his arms wrapping around Sousuke. They held each other a moment, the silence in the room only disturbed by the swirling fan above them.

 

“Don’t they always?” Rin teased after a while, lightening the mood. He pulled back to see Sousuke’s face and show him a raised eyebrow and a smirk. They laughed, gentle and warm, just between the two of them. “Yes, you idiot. But they won’t be carrying you to the shower afterwards.”

 

“That seems a little half-assed,” Sousuke joked, rolling his hips against Rin’s. “But fine.”

 

“Ungrateful,” Rin muttered, kissing him. “But I guess it’s my fault for spoiling you.”

 

“I am grateful,” Sousuke said, Rin a little taken aback by how serious he was. Sousuke smiled, hands sliding down to Rin’s hips, holding them close. “I am very grateful, but you’re the one who asked me to be more demanding.”

 

Rin rolled his eyes, a smile back in place as he gently bit Sousuke’s cheek.

 

“That’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
